Always Be Afraid Of The Dark
by FangirlAtHerBest
Summary: AU where Tim is adopted. Rated T just in case, rating might change.
1. The fight that started it

So hi, my first fanfic, but I hope you guys like it. Chapters will get longer I promise. Please R&amp;R.

* * *

McGee's dad was a hard-ass. He didn't hide it, what he did hide however was the fact that his dad was not Admiral John McGee, not biologically anyway.

"Tim, you know I only want to keep you safe!" His father yelled at him, he was 16 and his two younger brothers stared at them as they had their screaming contest.

"Yeah by letting me hunt? You know that's not safe!" Tim yelled back and his father rolled his eyes.

"I keep you and your brothers safe by keeping you close, why is it so hard for you to understand?!" Tim scoffed at him.

"You gave a 9 year old a gun just because he thought there was something in his closet! How is that safe?"

"Well he could shoot whatever was in his closet!" His dad screamed, his face getting redder.

"Whatever dad. I'm done! And no parent should want this life for their children." His father was seething as soon as those words left his mouth.

"Where will you go?!"

"If you had been a real dad, you'd have read the letter I put next to your bed. I got a full ride through MIT dad. I'm going to go to college and I'm going to stop bad guys, REAL bad guys." Tim muttered and shouldered his duffle bag.

"Don't bother coming back." His dad told him and Tim ruffled his little brothers hair, and walked out the door, he didn't look back.

He slid into the seat of the 1984 Camaro Z28 5-speed and drove off, his father's words echoing in his mind, distracting him, until it was too late, he never saw the car coming.

* * *

I know he crashed into a bus in the series, but this is AU for a reason, so bear with me. next chapter tomorrow.


	2. Lives are changed

So, cliffhanger, a lame one at that. This chapter is slightly longer, so hope you enjoy! Suggestions will be nice, please R&amp;R A!

* * *

He remembered waking up in the hospital, only for a few minutes.

"What's your name son?" A voice said next to him.

"T-Tim..." He rasped out, trying to see the man next to him.

"Where are your parents Tim?" The voice asked and Tim tried to think. 'Don't bother coming back' his dad had told him that...

"I'm... I don't have any." He managed to get out.

"You're going to be okay Tim. I'll make sure of that." He gave in to the darkness, as the words reassured him. Something about the voice was kind.

He woke up in a bed, two weeks later, his entire body ached, especially his legs and he picked up the blanket, both his legs were bandaged, but looked way too large to be his legs alone. He looked around and found a man sitting next to his bed, sleeping.

"Um hi?" He said but his voice wheezed. It woke the man however and he jumped up from the chair.

"You're awake! I'll go get a nurse..." The man said making his way to the door, but Tim held up his hand.

"Wait... Who... Who are... You?" He wheezed out before coughing. The man looked apologetic as he coughed and patted Tim's back softly.

"I'm real sorry son... I'm John McGee... And I was the one who T-Boned you. I'm just happy you're alive." John said softly.

"They said you needed traction in your legs, but we didn't have a last name to get a hold of your parents, so I paid for it, since I got you here in the first place." John said.

"You... Stayed?"

"Of course I did, I couldn't well leave you here alone. Never got a surname out of you. Where's your family Tim?"

"I don't... Know." The burn in his throat went away slowly and Tim could speak normally, he noticed water next to his bed and made to grab it, but John beat him to it and held the glass up to his lips. While Tim drank he thought, he couldn't ask his dad for help again, he refused to. "They left me." He said softly.

"What do you mean?" John asked as he set the glass back on the table.

"I got a scholarship, to MIT and... Dad didn't like it, threw me out of the house and told me not to come back." Tim said slowly and John raised an eyebrow.

"Your dad didn't like that you got into Ivy League for free?" Tim shook his head.

"No, he wanted me to stay with family. I didn't want to be under his tyranny for the rest of my life, so I left, he told me not to come back." Tim said sadly.

"Well son, I promise you, he will never hurt you again. You can stay with us, my wife Mary, she won't mind, always did say she wanted another child, what's your surname kid?" John asked.

"Winchester. Timothy Winchester." Tim answered.

"Well Tim, you're a McGee now."


	3. A speech in the elevator

Notarockgod: thank you for the kind review! I am hoping to give Tim a strong character yes. I also will try to keep most of his personality because that's what made me fall in love with the character in the first place. Except he has a little bit of a temper thrown in. :)

So this is the introductory to Tim's life with the MCRT. Gibbs might seem a little OC and slight Tony bashing. The chapters are still short I know, sorry. :( I'm planning a chapter a week from now, but my life can become hectic.

* * *

**9 years later**

"You belong to me now." Tim stood there stunned as Gibbs left the bullpen.

"Welcome to the team McGoo." Tony said and Tim glared at him.

"Care to stop the nicknames Tony?" Tony was taken aback, completely speechless.

"McGee, I didn't know you had it in you!" Kate said with a smile.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Tim muttered under his breath. "I appreciate the welcome Tony, but cut the crap with the teasing please."

"Wow, speaking to your senior agent like that, you might not last long." Tony said threateningly.

"I didn't get on the team for being a kiss-ass Tony. It was because I worked hard for it, and let's face it. You blatantly bully anyone who has been here a shorter time than you." Kate looked ready to clap hands while Tony turned red-faced.

"Who do you think you-" SMACK!

"Shut up Dinozzo." Gibbs said while continuing on to Tim.

"Yes boss." Tony mumbled and walked towards his desk, glaring at Tim.

Kate thought it best to move to her desk too, just in case. Gibbs came face to face with Tim, their noses almost touching. He stared at him with intense ice blue eyes, scrutinizing the taller man.

"McGee. My office now." Gibbs said and Tim followed Gibbs into the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Gibbs hit the emergency off switch and turned around to look at Tim again.

"You're a fighter Tim, noticed that the very second I saw you the first time. I could see you clenching your fists as Tony hazed you, but you know what I liked more?" Gibbs asked and Tim shook his head.

"The self control. Can I see that again?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Tim said, not moving his eyes from Gibbs.

"You had the self control not to rip Tony one. You kept yourself in check. I want to see that again. I want to know that you will be able to keep your temper in check, while working on my team. No matter what Dinozzo throws at you, you hear? I see the potential of a damn good agent in you, but I can't have my team at each other's necks. Or I will have you transferred." Gibbs said sternly.

"Yes sir." Tim muttered and Gibbs slapped him on the back of his head.

"It's boss, MaGee. Protect your partner's six, like you would your own ass and everything will be fine. Put up with Tony, because he means well. You are for now a Probie, and probies get hazed, it's the way it is." Gibbs raised an eyebrow and Tim nodded.

"Yes si- boss." Tim said and Gibbs flipped the switch back on again.

"And remember this Tim, that will be the longest speech you will ever get out of me." Gibbs said, causing Tim to smile.

"Yes boss." McGee said.


	4. Apartments are raided

Mrs. NatashaLyonne: ofcourse Tim would keep tabs on his brothers. I'm glad you enjoy and thanks for the review!

'Strike Force Command, this is Red Leader. Alpha Team is in play.'

Tim was sitting in front of his computer, scanning the screen for any movement.

"Roger that Red Leader. Have visual. You've got hostiles on both the north no east quadrants of the building. All teams prepare for entry. Our target is located on the-" He paused and pulled the headset off, staring at his door, where strange noises came from.

'Say again, Strike Force Command. Did not copy your last.'

"Uh... Wait one, Red Leader." He rested his hand on the gun hidden under the table.

'Copy that. Red unit, hold your positions.'

But the door swung open to reveal none other than Kate and Tony. Ear to ear grins on their faces.

"Hi Probie!"

"Uh... David, I have to call you back." He said removing his hand from the gun and hanging up the phone.

"Did you forget to sweep, Probie? You messed some salt." Tony said pointing at the line of salt at the doorway. "Told you he was a boxers guy." Tony said to Kate who was staring at the salt.

"Gee McGee. I thought for sure you were a tighty whitey man!" They both laughed, ignoring the look of anger on Tim's face. Tony then collected money from Kate.

"Come on, let's get dressed. You don't want to keep Gibbs waiting." Tony said as he and Kate ventured into the apartment.

"You said zero nine hundred. It's only seven thirty."

Tony picked up a object and started playing with it, causing more annoyance to roll off Tim.

"Please don't play with that." Tim said grabbing it from him.

"We thought we'd observe you in your natural habitat." Kate said and Tony laughed.

"It's kind of like watching National Geographic. We watch as the McGee slowly moves from the watering hole, trailed by hyenas." Kate laughed and Tim just glared.

"Whoa, is this the history channel room?" Tony asked when he went around the bookcase.

"Tony, please don't touch anyth-" It was in vain, since Tony was already typing away on his typewriter. Tim sighed and started putting pants on.

"Ah, this is here you do your writing thing." Tony said abandoning the typewriter to play with McGee's pipe and reading the top of the stack of paper on the table.

"Look at this! The continuing adventures of L.J Tibbs." Tony read.

"It's personal!" Tim snapped.

"I wonder who L.J Tibbs could be?" Tony mused.

"Check it out! He eats dinosaur cereal!" Tony made dinosaur noises and Tim rolled his eyes.

"Okay, can you guys wait by the door please? By the door, please."

But Tony continued to ransack his apartment.

"Got any Macy Gray in here?" Tony asked pulling a record from the collection, Tim rushed to Tony and grabbed it from his hands.

"Please don't touch anything in this bookcase." Tim said and Tony grinned.

"Keep your porn stash in here Tim?" Tony said inspecting the bookcase with new vigor. Tim saw him get a little too close to his weapon stash and panicked.

"No Tony, they are just very old collectables. Very valuable." He said quickly and Tony looked up.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry! I thought they were just old musty records." Tony said and Tim glared at him.

"It's bad enough I have to work on a Sunday, without you guys ransacking my apartment." Tim snapped.

"What are these, Tim?" Kate asked, paging through all the papers on the kitchen table. Tony made his way over to her.

"Please don't. Those are private." Tim said, but they continued to look through it.

"Dean Winchester, arrested for stealing? Sam Winchester, brother of Dean Goes to school at Stanford university..." Kate and Tony raised their eyebrows.

"Why are you stalking these guys?" Tony asked as he kept reading, but Tim grabbed the papers from his hands and gathered everything up.

"Out. I'll catch up to you guys in the hall. Just out." Tim snapped and The other two agents held up their hands and left.

"George Cloony could not get laid in a place like this." Tony said as he and Kate left the apartment.

"Sarah? I have to go to work. See you later." Tim said grabbing his sig and leaving.


	5. Tony's eyes get opened

So finally a long chapter! I know that Dean and Sam didn't know about about the symbol until later, but AU, also I figured Tony would be the most likely to get curious, hope you all enjoy and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Please R&amp;R

Tony blew into the envelope and out came a white dust, the MCRT stared at each other for a split second and then broke into action.

Gibbs gave a loud ear piercing whistle and everyone turned their heads toward him.

"We've opened a letter with white powder. Use the southeast corridor to the holding room. You all know the drill." He yelled and everyone went for the exit.

"Tony!" Kate said with a sigh before picking up the phone, "Letter opened in Special Agent Gibbs's office dispersed a fine white powder. Initiating bio-attack procedures. Third floor is evacuating."

"McGee, are you up on procedures?" Gibbs asked and Tim nodded.

"Yeah, we shower, burn our clothes, get our blood tested. Nobody leaves the building until the substance is identified except…"

"Lucky me! I win a free trip to Bethesda to be pricked like a pin cushion." Gibbs slapped his head, causing Tony to flinch.

"They've shut down the air. Let's hit the showers, Tony!" Kate said urgently and headed out, but of course Tony has to make his usual smart ass comment.

"Thought you'd never ask." WHACK! "Sorry, Boss."

They all stripped down at decon, all modesty disappearing. They then entered respectful showers.

"Who would send me a letter with anthrax?" Tony mused.

Pick a girl, Tony. Any girl." Kate said sarcastically, making Tim smile.

"It's not funny, Kate." Tony said hurt.

"Yeah, I know." She answered.

"This is serious." Tony muttered.

"I know, Tony. I'm sorry."

"This very instant somebody is incinerating my Ermenegildo Zegna suit, my Armani tie, my Dolce Gabbana shirt, and my Gucci shoes!" All three of the other agents simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"You know, it might not be anthrax." Tim mused.

"I like the sound of that, Probie." Tim really hated it when Tony called him Probie.

"It could be small pox, bubonic plague, cholera…"

"Probie!"

"Foot powder, face powder, talcum powder." Tim said with another roll of his eyes.

"Honey Dust!"

"Honey Dust?"

"Honey Dust. I give it to girls – women, sorry, Kate. I give it to women at Christmas time. Very sensuous. You apply it with a feather."

"You don't use the whole chicken?" Kate said sarcastically again.

"I never heard of Honey Dust." Tim said, pulling his eyebrows together.

"Yeah, that's because your mother raised you to respect women, McGee." Tim closed his eyes at the words and didn't answer.

"It makes a women's skin feel silky smooth. When kissed, it tastes like honey." The rest of the team hanged their head out of the shower, staring in Gibbs' direction. Surprise on their faces. "Got a box of Honey Dust last Christmas. No card."

"Ah, I think the post office screwed up, Boss. Someone else got your bottle of Jack and you got the-"

"Hey! Doesn't the post office irradiate our mail?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, that's right. All Federal mail is funneled through the Ion Beam facility in Bridgeport, New Jersey. If it has DNA, it dies." Tim answered Kate and Tony got a hopeful look on his face,

"The diseases that you named, they have DNA?"

"They do." McGee reassured him.

"Ah, you should have let him squirm." Kate said, disappointment laced in her voice.

"Ha ha! Then it's no worries."

"Unless the post office screwed up again." Gibbs yelled form his side. This caused the smile to fall of Tony's face.

Tim wrapped a towel around his waist and got out of the shower to join the others.

"Abby convince you to get another tattoo Tim?" Kate asked raising an eyebrow. Tony looked up to see what she was talking about.

"No I've had this for years." Tim said matter of factly.

"Went through a goth phase, Timmy?" Tony laughed and Tim frowned at him.

"No, why?"

"Well the pentagram, it's satanic, isn't it? You probably regret ever getting it." Tony teased and McGee shook his head.

"No, the reverse pentagram is demonic, this is protection from evil." Tim answered, rubbing at his shoulder where he knew the tattoo was located.

"You believe in that mumbo jumbo?" Tony asked, but McGee ignored him.

"So that 'Mom' tattoo you told me about...?" Tony asked and McGee shook his head.

"Never got it, that was more to shut you up than anything else." Kate laughed at Tony's dumbfounded look.

The case was a nightmare, Gibbs being an even bigger nightmare, he was on a rampage, since Tony was on his death bed.

But they all got through it okay, thankfully. It was when Tim was alone with Tony, that Tony spoke up.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so... Quick to judge about believing in mumbo jumbo." Tony said and Tim's eyebrows shot up.

"How come?"

"Ah it was probably nothing, hallucinations from the blue lights or dying or whatever, but I could've sworn seeing... Something hovering over me. Like it was waiting for me to die." Tony mused and Tim smiled nervously.

"Probably just the drugs talking, Tony." Tim answered and Tony nodded.

"Yeah... Probably." Tony dozed off to sleep again.

When he woke up, Tim was nowhere to be found. But he spotted a laptop next to the bed and figured Tim was still somewhere.

"McGee, you in the head?" He called out.

"Uh yeah."

"Can I use your laptop?" Tony asked.

"Sure." Tim yelled back.

Tony grabbed the computer and hit the power button.

Entering the browser he typed "strange sights during near death experiences" and hit search.

All he got was some nonsense about people seeing 'the grim reaper'. He shook his head and slapped the laptop closed when he heard Tim come out of the bathroom.

"What did you need my laptop for?" Tim asked and Tony smiled.

"Oh just checking my Facebook feed." McGee was unconvinced.

"So McGee, why did you get that tattoo?" Tony asked and McGee looked up at him.

"It was a bit of a... Impulse ... Why?"

"No reason. You don't really believe there's evil spirits and stuff in the world right?" Tim pulled his eyebrows together.

"I believe in what I can see, Tony." He said calmly.

"Yeah. Me too." Tony said.

"Gibbs wants me back at NCIS. Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course, Probie. Since when do you worry about me? It's supposed to be the other way around." Tony said with a smile. "But could you leave the laptop? You know, I get bored fast." Tony asked and Tim nodded.

"Sure, Tony." He said. Something felt off to him.

as soon as McGee left, Tony opened the laptop again. Continuing his search. The nonsense didn't seem like nonsense for long. He came across a artist's illustration of what he saw when he was on his death bed. In this very hospital. Chills ran up Tony's spine, it was almost an exact replica of what he had seen.

"Freaky." He muttered. He then searched 'tattoos to ward off evil'. But all he found this time was a bunch of photos of different tattoos. None matched the one Tim had, so he closed the tab and started a new one.

'Symbols that protect against evil'. He had a stroke of luck this time. He found the symbol he had seem on Tim's shoulder.

"Anti-possession symbol?" He whispered to himself.

He read further, 'it is said this symbol, if made into an amulet can protect the wearer from possession. There are reports of this symbol being seen as amulets and tattoos on various bodies found. It was thought that these people had been in a cult, but nothing would suggest they were linked.' Tony sat back.

A memory surfaced in his mind... 'You spill some salt McGee?' The line of salt... It looked like it had been put there on purpose, and Tony remembered seeing more salt on the windows as well.

He opened a new tab. 'Line of salt in front of door'.

'A line or more commonly a circle of salt in front of doors and windows, is believed to be able to keep spirits and demons either in the circle, or outside of the circle.'

"Damn McGee, what the hell do you believe in?" Tony asked the empty room. He deleted the history and closed the laptop.


	6. Gibbs gets pissed

So, a little Kate fluff and the Winchesters are back for business. Hope you all enjoy. Please review.

* * *

Kate was gone.

The reality shook Tim to his core.

He was sitting at his desk, in his apartment. As he stared at the bullet hole in the laptop, that would've killed him. He felt guilty, almost sick.

He should've died, then Kate would still be here. He knew it was survivors guilt but he couldn't stop the thoughts from running through his head.

"It wasn't your fault." He looked up and Kate was standing there, looking at him.

"Are you really here, or is it my imagination?" Tim asked and she smiled.

"I'm really here Tim. I know i shouldn't be, but I needed to say goodbye. To all of you." She answered.

"Kate I'm so-" she held up her hand to stop him.

"Don't McGee. It wasn't your fault." He looked at her sadly.

"I still feel guilty." She shook her head.

"Don't. I only have a few minutes. I figured I'd see you first, since you'd be more open to the ethereal."

"You know?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes. I had my suspicions when I noticed the salt in your house. It was confirmed by the tattoo." He touched his shoulder.

"How did you-?"

"When I was younger, I saw something. Something impossible and let's just say, I found out what it was from a friend." She answered.

"You never said anything."

"There was nothing that needed to be said."

"I'm going to miss you, Kate."

"I will miss you too, Tim. Make sure to tease Tony for me will you? And... Look after Abby. I think she's going to need it." Tim nodded.

"Of course. Bye Kate."

She smiled. "Goodbye McGee."

With a flash of light she disappeared.

Tim felt at peace, knowing that Kate would move on with no difficulties.

A knock sounded at the door and he looked up confused.

He walked over to it and pulled it open.

"Well aren't you a pain in the ass to track down." A fist connected with his face.

"That's for disappearing."

He clutched at his nose, which was bleeding.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to find me." Tim said calmly.

"Bitch."

"Was the punch really necessary?"

"'Course it was!" Dean said.

"How did you find me anyway?" Tim asked.

"Well, the day you left, you crashed your Camaro, I checked all accidents on the roads that year, found one with a 1984 Camaro. It said the driver was the only one severely injured and taken to the hospital. They only got a first name out of the guy, Tim. The man who had T-Boned the Camaro, apparently stayed and the patient left with him, checking out as Timothy McGee. I then checked the MIT records and sure enough, a 16 year old named Tim McGee had enrolled there. I looked Timothy McGee up and found out you're a federal agent. I managed to get your address from another agent at NCIS."

Tim looked impressed.

"Nice work, Sam. Always a smart one." Tim said.

"Yeah thanks." Sam said bitterly.

"You look like you're a little out of shape there Timmy." Dean baited him.

"Okay Dean, I deserve it. Hit me with your best shot." But it wasn't Dean who punched him this time.

"You couldn't have taken me with you, could you?! You disappeared! You left me!" Sam punched Tim with every sentence. Dean pulled him off Tim.

"Whoa! Sammy relax!"

"No, Dean... I deserve it. I did leave you two." Tim said spitting out some blood.

"Damn right!" Sam snarled.

"Sammy.."

"Only Dean gets to call me Sammy!"

"Sorry... Sam, listen I'm sorry. I really am. You have to understand, I mean you left to-" Tim was interrupted.

"How did you know I left too?"

"I... I kept tabs on you both. Just to make sure you were okay."

"And not once, did you try to contact us? You know dad thought you were dead Tim?! He thought you were some John Doe in a morgue somewhere!" Dean yelled.

"I had my reasons. And I'm sorry. Guys really, I am sorry." Tim apologized.

"Okay. Sammy, he said he was sorry really. We found him that's all that matters. It's time to forgive and forget and-" There was another knock at the door.

"Expecting someone?" Dean asked and Tim shook his head.

"Uh no? I mean, I was supposed to be on my way to work when you showed up... But no one tried to call-." Tim cursed.

"Damnit! I forgot my phone was off." Tim walked to the door and looked through the peephole and sure enough, Gibbs was at the door.

"MAGEE!" Gibbs yelled and Tim quickly opened the door.

"Sorry boss, I got dis-" but Gibbs took one looked at him before pushing him out of the way and heading into his apartment, gun cocked and ready.

The moment he laid eyes on Sam and Dean his gun was on them.

"WHOA! Wait up a second here!" Dean yelled while he and Sam raised their hands.

"Who are you?!" Gibbs yelled.

"Wait Gibbs, it's alright! They're my... Brothers." Tim sighed.

Gibbs stared at him, "WHAT?"

"They're my brothers, boss." Gibbs raised and eyebrow and dropped the gun.

"Who hit you?" Sam and Dean pointed at each other with wide eyes.

"He did!" They both said at the same time.

"They did, boss, but I deserved it." McGee said and Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"I want an explanation in the next 60 seconds or you're fired, McGee."

"I was born, Timothy Winchester. I have two younger brothers, Dean and Sam Winchester. Our father is John Winchester."

"You weren't listed as adopted in your file MaGee. Also no brothers, just a sister." Gibbs pointed out.

"I know I was getting to that. When I was 16, I got into a fight with my dad. I left and I got T-Boned the same day. The accident is reported as me driving into a bus, but the truth is, Admiral John McGee T-Boned me. He had felt guilty and since they didn't have my last name, he paid for my surgery. When I told him my dad had told me not to come back, he offered for me to stay with them and they decided to adopt me. But I asked to keep it a secret since I didn't want my dad to find me, so we said I ran into a bus." McGee gulped for breath.

"Tim... Dad really wasn't that bad." Dean said hurt.

"To me he was, Dean." Tim said sadly.

"He wasn't bad enough for you to cut all three of us from your life." Sam snapped.

"Whoa, guys! Stop fighting, I'm still processing." Gibbs growled.

"Why are you two here anyway?" Tim remembered.

"We're looking for dad. And Sammy here, thought you should know he's missing."

"Nothing new for him."

"Are you really so uncaring, Tim?" Dean asked angrily.

"Look, Dean, it's not the first time he disappeared for a few days. He'll be back soon."

"Your dad is missing McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"It's nothing, Boss, while I grew up he was always gone anyway."

"I guess we made a mistake tracking you down, Tim. You look really comfy here, maybe not the white picket fence but... Sorry we turned your life upside down again. Let's just go, Sam." Dean was disappointed in his big brother.

"No one is going anywhere until I have the whole story!" Gibbs said sternly.

"Look buddy, we have somewhere to be and you can't really keep us her-" Dean started but stopped talking when Gibbs gave him his infamous icy glare.

"I said, I want the whole story." Gibbs turned to McGee.

"My place, one hour." He said and Tim nodded.

"Yes, Boss."


	7. Goodbye secrets

Notquitearockgod: I am sorry you are disappointed. I didn't realize I said fired. But it does fit considering since Tim was lying about his past, he could get kicked out of NCIS for that. Yes the private lives of his team are not his, but he cares about them and needs to know they are at their best. He's especially protective now because Kate just died. Gibbs has always had an attitude like this, Atleast I think so from the show?

Arabian: thank you!

Detective Kid: thank you! I try to update as soon as I can.

Toni Michelle: thank you!

I do realize Tim didn't write deep six until around season 4 and got the Porsche then but this fit for me.

* * *

"You let that son of a bitch talk to you like that?" Dean asked and Tim looked at him annoyed.

"Gibbs cares about his team, I'm part of his team. I've lied about my past and that can get me kicked out of NCIS and any other government agency job, he's just trying to stop that from happening."

"Still, he's pretty rude." Sam said.

"It's just the way he is."

"He kind of reminds me of Dad." Dean admitted. Tim stayed silent.

"So what, Tim? You leave because of dad, only to work for someone almost exactly like him?!" Dean snapped.

"I don't have to explain myself. Now would you mind following me to Gibbs house? You can go on with your lives after this. Please?" Tim asked.

"Why should we?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Because, you're my brothers. I know I disappeared but this job means a lot to me." Tim said and Dean sighed.

"Okay fine." Dean gave in.

"Thank you." All three of them headed down the building's stairs and out the front door.

"Where's your car?" Dean asked and Tim pointed at the Porsche Boxster.

"SWEET!" Dean exclaimed and Tim smiled.

"I see you got the Impala."

"Yeah, on my 16th birthday. Same as you, when you got the Camaro."

"Yeah. I was sad to find out it was totaled beyond repair."

"So your new sugar daddy bought you a Porsche?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I wrote a book and bought it myself."

"Huh. Okay let's go. Lead the way."

30 minutes later, they pulled into Gibbs' driveway. They all got out of the cars and headed for the door.

"How much do you want to tell this guy?" Sam asked.

"Everything." Tim admitted.

"if he wasn't going to kick you out of his team. He definitely will now." Dean commented seriously.

"I just have to trust that he trusts me." Tim said and opened the front door.

"He doesn't lock his door?" Sam asked and Tim shook his head.

"No, far as I know." Tim said and they headed in. He then lead them to to the stairs to the basement.

"Why the basement?"

"He's building a boat."

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Just... Come will you?" Tim said.

"You weren't kidding." Dean whistled as he laid eyes on the half complete boat.

"Hey, buddy. You know you should've built it in the garage? How are you gonna get it out?" Dean asked Gibbs as they hit the foot of the stairs.

"That's my problem." Gibbs said.

"Okay Gibbs, I think we should sit down somewhere." Tim said slowly and Gibbs raised an eyebrow. He then walked past them and up the stairs, they followed and found his sitting on the couch.

"This is going to sound like all kinds of crazy, Boss... But it's all true, you've got to trust me."

"Alright McGee."

"November 2nd, 1983 our mother, Mary Winchester was murdered. The police said it was just a fire, but our dad knew better. He had run into Sam's nursery when our mom screamed and found her pinned on the ceiling. We managed to escape."

"How'd she get on the ceiling?" Gibbs asked.

"I was getting to that, Gibbs. The thing that killed her. Yes thing." Tim said at Gibbs' eyebrow being raised. "We later found out was not human. You see Gibbs, all the horror movies? Ghosts, werewolves, demons... They're all real. And... We hunted them."

"Okay."

"Okay?! Are YOU okay?" Dean asked incredulous at Gibbs response.

"Dean, shut up for a second. You believe me, Gibbs?" Tim asked stunned.

"Yes. I do." Gibbs said.

"Why?" Tim asked and Gibbs stared at him.

"Because, McGee. You think in all the years in the corps, NIS and then NCIS, I haven't seen my fair share of weird things?"

"Well I'm sure you have, Gibbs, but..."

"McGee, I believe you. So you guys hunted them, then what?"

"I realized this is no life for kids. Living in motels, always on the move, being trained to fight, etc. I was getting sick of it. Dad was treating us like soldiers, not kids."

"He was just trying to protect us, Tim." Dean muttered.

"Maybe, Dean. But it was still wrong."

"How was it wrong! We know what's out there now, we know how to keep ourselves safe from it. Instead of being as helpless as the people we save."

"Hey!" Gibbs yelled and Tim and Dean looked at him.

"So your dad, he went missing while hunting?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah, he usually goes for days on end, but not this long."

"Where was he heading?"

"Palo Alto, California."

"You check it out?" Gibbs asked.

"Not yet. Sam wanted to find Tim." Dean said with slight annoyance.

"You wanna go, McGee?" Gibbs asked and Tim shook his head.

"No, I want to find Ari." Gibbs nodded.

"Okay then. Any other problems?"

"Yeah. Who is Ari and why is he more important than dad?" Sam asked.

"Ari, is a terrorist who just shot and killed one of my team members. Just to spite Gibbs."

"This is more important to you than family?" Dean asked angrily.

"Family doesn't end in blood, Dean." Tim said.

"Whatever. Sam lets just go."

"Dean... You guys know if you need me, I'll come?" Tim said a Dean looked over at him.

"Yeah of course." Dean answered softly.

"You have my number." Tim said and Sam nodded.

"Yeah."

"You guys call me if you need me okay? You promise?" His younger brothers nodded, and left.

"You sure you want to stay?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah... You really believe all this, boss?"

"McGee, I saw my wife and child when they were dead. I spoke to Kate tonight while she sat next to me in my truck. I've seen a Marine go rabid and bite another. At that moment, none of it made sense, I just thought I was crazy. I dealt with it."

"So... I can keep my job?" Gibbs smiled.

"Yeah, kid. Of course you do." Gibbs said patting Tim on the back.

"See you tomorrow, boss. Let's get that SOB." McGee said.

"Yeah. McGee, be careful." Gibbs said and Tim nodded before heading home.

* * *

Next chapter will have a bit of Dean and Sam in it. I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
